


Terrible Terezi

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Belly Kink, Farting, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Gross, Other, Stuffing, Weight Gain, slob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: A short story based on a request for a gassy, slob of a Terezi Pyrope stuffing herself.





	Terrible Terezi

Terezi, the blind, teal-blooded troll, found herself in front of a table of innumerable greasy foods, all for her. Due to her sight being nonexistent, her other senses had to pick up the slack, namely, her sense of smell, giving her a good whiff off all that delicious greasyness she was about to stuff herself with.

With a brief, shrill "H3H3" the stuffing began, as she grabbed the nearest burger, cramming it into her greedy mouth. More greasy foodstuffs followed, stopping only to wipe her hands so she could get a good grip on the next bit of food. 

By time she was half-finished with the meal, her stomach looked like she was concealing a beach ball underneath her shirt, or experiencing what humans called "pregnancy"

Except, it was fairly clear that there wasn't a beach ball underneath her shirt, considering that it rode up a few inches to reveal her belly button and the lower part of that bloated grey orb.

Terezi needed to catch her breath after such an intense act of gluttony, that gasp of air immediately being released as a proud, gassy belch, or rather, a B3LCH. She chuckled, taking another deep breath, and with a mighty *UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP* easily defeated her previous burp.

Terezi's stomach churned and gurgled as she continued with her greasy binge. The food wasn't upsetting her stomach, so much as exciting it, but either way, it was roaring like Nepeta's lusus. 

And then, finally, the final foodstuff entered her mouth, Terezi celebrating this victory over the food pile with a great burp. But, apparently, burping wasn't the only way her body intended to dispose of all that excess gas. One that made her regret her keen sense of smell.

With a mighty *PRRRRRRRRRRRRT* Terezi's ass burst forth with a mighty blast of gas, strong enough to knock the bloated troll forwards a few inches. Before she could even say "3XCUS3 M3" a burp forced its way out of her mouth, followed by her ass making an equally loud reply. 

As for her tummy, it had doubled in size, her shirt straining to contain that gassy, gurgling tum.

As a grand finale for the chorus of gas she had been releasing, she belched and farted at the same time, the two expulsions of gas stronger than any she had released previously, the URRRRP and FFFFFTTTTT blending together into something like a mighty clap of thunder.


End file.
